Lost Episode Oversigt
En oversigt over episoder i Lost Karakterenes Episoder Jack *Jack Shephard(Matthew Fox) *I Alt: 26 **Pilot, Part 1, White Rabbit, All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues, Do No Harm, Exodus, Part 1 **Man of Science, Man of Faith, The Hunting Party, **A Tale of Two Cities, Stranger in a Strange Land, Through the Looking Glass, Part 1, Through the Looking Glass, Part 2 **The Beginning of the End, Something Nice Back Home, There's No Place Like Home, Part 1, There's No Place Like Home, Part 2, There's No Place Like Home, Part 3 **316, The Incident, Part 1, The Incident, Part 2 **LA X, Part 1, LA X, Part 2, Lighthouse, The Last Recruit, The Candidate, What They Died For, The End Charlie *Charlie Pace(Dominic Monaghan) *I Alt: 6 **Pilot, Part 2, The Moth, Homecoming, Exodus, Part 2 **Fire + Water **Greatest Hits **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen Kate *Kate Austen(Evangeline Lily) *I Alt: 19 **Pilot, Part 2, Tabula Rasa, Whatever The Case May Be, Born To Run, Exodus, Part 1 **What Kate Did **I Do, Left Behind **Eggtown, There's No Place Like Home, Part 1, There's No Place Like Home, Part 2, There's No Place Like Home, Part 3 **The Little Prince, The Incident, Part 1, The Incident, Part 2 **LA X, Part 1, LA X, Part 2, What Kate Does, The End Locke *John Locke(Terry O'Quinn) *I Alt: 18 **Walkabout, Deus Ex Machina, Exodus, Part 2 **Orientation, Lockdown **Further Instructions, The Man from Tallahassee, The Brig **Cabin Fever **The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham, The Incident, Part 1, The Incident, Part 2 **LA X, Part 1, LA X, Part 2, The Substitute, Everybody Loves Hugo, The Last Recruit, The End Sun *Sun-Hwa Kwon(Yuinjin Kim) *I Alt: 17 **House of The Rising Sun, Exodus, Part 1 **...And Found, The Whole Truth **The Glass Ballerina, D.O.C **Ji Yeon, There's No Place Like Home, Part 1, There's No Place Like Home, Part 2, There's No Place Like Home, Part 3 **This Place Is Death, The Incident, Part 1, The Incident, Part 2 **LA X, Part 1, LA X, Part 2, The Package, The Last Recruit Sawyer *James "Sawyer" Ford(Josh Holloway) *I Alt: 14 **Confidence Man, Outlaws, Exodus, Part 1 **The Long Con **Every Man for Himself **Ingen **LaFleur, The Incident, Part 1, The Incident, Part 2 **LA X, Part 1, LA X, Part 2, Recon, The Last Recruit, What They Died For, The End Sayid *Sayid Jarrah(Naveen Andrews) *I Alt: 15 **Solitary, The Greater Good **One of Them **Enter 77 **The Economist, There's No Place Like Home, Part 1, There's No Place Like Home, Part 2, There's No Place Like Home, Part 3 **He's Our You, The Incident, Part 1, The Incident, Part 2 **LA X, Part 1, LA X, Part 2, Sundown, The Last Recruit Claire *Claire Littleton(Emilie de Ravin) *I Alt: 5 **Raised by Another **Maternity Leave **Par Avion **Ingen **Ingen **The Last Recruit, The End Boone *Boone Carlyle(Ian Sommerhalder) *I Alt: 1 **Hearts And Minds **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen Michael *Michael Dawson(Harold Perrineau) *I Alt: 5 **Special, Exodus, Part 2 **Adrift, Three Minutes **Ingen **Meet Kevin Johnson **Ingen **Ingen Walt *Walt Lloyd(Malcolm David Kelly) *I Alt: 2 **Special, Exodus, Part 1 **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen Jin *Jin-Soo Kwon(Daniel Dae Kim) *I Alt: 12 **...In Translation, Exodus, Part 2 **And Found **The Glass Ballerina **Ji Yeon **This Place Is Death, The Incident, Part 1, The Incident, Part 2 **LA X, Part 1, LA X, Part 2, The Package, The Last Recruit Hurley *Hugo "Hurley" Reyes(Jorge Garcia) *I Alt: 16 **Numbers, Exodus, Part 2 **Everybody Hates Hugo, Dave **Tricia Tanaka Is Dead **The Beginning of the End, There's No Place Like Home, Part 1, There's No Place Like Home, Part 2, There's No Place Like Home, Part 3 **The Lie, The Incident, Part 1, The Incident, Part 2 **LA X, Part 1, LA X, Part 2, Everybody Loves Hugo, The End Shannon *Shannon Rutherford(Maggie Grace) *I Alt: 2 **Exodus, Part 1 **Abandoned **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen Ana Lucia *Ana Lucia Cortez(Michelle Rodriguez) *I Alt: 3 **Ingen **The Other 48 Days, Collision, Two For The Road **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen Eko *Mr. Eko(Adewale Akkinuoye-Agbaje) *I Alt: 4 **Ingen **The Other 48 Days, The 23rd Psalm, ? **The Cost of Living **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen Libby *Elizabeth "Libby" Smith(Cynthia Watros) *I Alt: 1 **Ingen **The Other 48 Days **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen Bernard *Bernard Nadler(Sam Anderson) *I Alt: 2 **Ingen **The Other 48 Days, S.O.S **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen Cindy *Cindy Chandler(Kimberly Joseph) *I Alt: 1 **Ingen **The Other 48 Days **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen Goodwin *Goodwin Stanhope(Brett Cullen) *I Alt: 1 **Ingen **The Other 48 Days **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen Nathan *Nathan(Josh Randall) *I Alt: 1 **Ingen **The Other 48 Days **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen Rose *Rose Henderson(L. Scotte Caldwell *I Alt: 1 **Ingen **S.O.S **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen Desmond *Desmond Hume(Henry Ian Cusick *I Alt: 10 **Ingen **Live Together, Die Alone, Part 1, Live Together, Die Alone, Part 2 **Flashes Before Your Eyes, Catch-22 **The Constant **Jughead **Happily Ever After, Everybody Loves Hugo, What They Died For, The End Juliet *Juliet Burke(Elizabeth Mitchell) *I Alt: 6 **Ingen **Ingen **A Tale of Two Cities, Not In Portland, One of Us **The Other Woman **The Incident, Part 1, The Incident, Part 2 **Ingen Nikki *Nikki Fernandez(Kiele Sanchez) *I Alt: 1 **Ingen **Ingen **Exposé **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen Paulo *Paulo(Rodrigo Santoro) *I Alt: 1 **Ingen **Ingen **Exposé **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen Alex *Alexandra Rousseau(Tania Raymonde) *I Alt: 1 **Ingen **Ingen **Greatest Hits **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen Karl *Karl Martin(Blake Bashoff) *I Alt: 1 **Ingen **Ingen **Greatest Hits **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen Ben *Benjamin Linus(Michael Emerson) *I Alt: 6 **Ingen **Ingen **The Man Behind the Curtain **The Shape of Things to Come **Dead Is Dead **Dr. Linus, The End, The New Man In Charge Aaron *Aaron Littleton(William Blanchette) *I Alt: 3 **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **There's No Place Like Home, Part 1, There's No Place Like Home, Part 2, There's No Place Like Home, Part 3 **Ingen **Ingen Emily *Emily Locke(Swoosie Kurtz) *I Alt: 1 **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Cabin Fever **Ingen **Ingen Faraday *Daniel Faraday(Jeremy Davies *I Alt: 2 **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Confirmed Dead **The Variable **Ingen Charlotte *Charlotte Lewis(Rebecca Mader) *I Alt: 1 **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Confirmed Dead **Ingen **Ingen Lapidus *Frank Lapidus(Jeff Fahey) *I Alt: 2 **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Confirmed Dead **Namaste **Ingen Miles *Miles Straume(Ken Leung) *I Alt: 3 **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Confirmed Dead **Some Like It Hoth **The End Naomi *Naomi Dorrit(Marsha Thomason) *I Alt: 1 **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Confirmed Dead **Ingen **Ingen Pierre *Pierre Chang(François Chau) *I Alt: 1 **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Because You Left **Ingen Eloise *Eloise Hawking(Fionnula Flanagan) *I Alt: 1 **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **The Variable **Ingen Richard *Richard Alpert(Nestor Carbonell) *I Alt: 2 **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Follow The Leader **Ab Aerterno Jacob *Jacob(Mark Pellegrino) *I Alt: 3 **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **The Incident, Part 1, The Incident, Part 2 **Across the Sea Ilana *Ilana Verdansky(Zuleikha Robinson) *I Alt: 3 **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **The Incident, Part 1, The Incident, Part 2 **Everybody Loves Hugo MiB *The Man in Black(Titus Welliver) *I Alt: 2 **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Ingen **Ab Aeterno, Across the Sea Episode Count *Jack ------- 26 *Kate --------19 *Locke ------ 18 *Sun -------- 17 *Hurley ----- 16 *Sayid ------ 15 *Sawyer ----- 14 *Jin -------- 12 *Desmond ---- 10 *Charlie ----- 6 *Juliet ------ 6 *Ben --------- 6 *Claire ------ 5 *Michael ----- 5 *Eko --------- 4 *Jacob ------- 3 *Ilana ------- 3 *Aaron ------- 3 *Ana Lucia --- 3 *Miles ------- 3 *MiB --------- 2 *Richard ----- 2 *Lapidus ----- 2 *Faraday ----- 2 *Bernard ----- 2 *Shannon ----- 2 *Walt -------- 2 *Charlotte --- 1 *Boone ------- 1 *Rose -------- 1 *Libby ------- 1 *Cindy ------- 1 *Goodwin ----- 1 *Nathan ------ 1 *Nikki ------- 1 *Paulo ------- 1 *Alex -------- 1 *Karl -------- 1 *Emily ------- 1 *Naomi ------- 1 *Pierre ------ 1 *Eloise ------ 1 Sæson 1 *#??? - Titel på afsnit - Centerisk(e) karakter(e)(Skuespiller(e)) *#001 - Pilot, Part 1 - Jack *#002 - Pilot, Part 2 - Charlie, Kate *#003 - Tabula Rasa - Kate *#004 - Walkabout - Locke *#005 - White Rabbit - Jack *#006 - House of The Rising Sun - Sun *#007 - The Moth - Charlie *#008 - Confidence Man - Sawyer *#009 - Solitary - Sayid *#010 - Raised by Another - Claire *#011 - All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues - Jack *#012 - Whatever The Case May Be - Kate *#013 - Hearts and Minds - Boone *#014 - Special - Michael, Walt *#015 - Homecoming - Charlie *#016 - Outlaws - Sawyer *#017 - ...In Translation - Jin *#018 - Numbers - Hurley *#019 - Deus Ex Machina - Locke *#020 - Do No Harm - Jack *#021 - The Greater Good - Sayid *#022 - Born To Run - Kate *#023 - Exodus, Part 1 - Walt, Jack, Sawyer, Shannon, Kate, Sun *#024 - Exodus, Part 2 - Jin, Charlie, Michael), Hurley, Locke Sæson 2 *#025 - Man of Science, Man of Faith - Jack *#026 - Adrift - Michael *#027 - Orientation - Locke *#028 - Everybody Hates Hugo - Hurley *#029 - ...And Found - Jin, Sun *#030 - Abandoned - Shannon *#031 - The Other 48 Days - Ana Lucia, Eko, Libby, Bernard, Cindy, Goodwin, Nathan *#032 - Collision - Ana Lucia *#033 - What Kate Did - Kate *#034 - The 23rd Psalm - Eko *#035 - The Hunting Party - Jack *#036 - Fire + Water - Charlie *#037 - The Long Con - Sawyer *#038 - One of Them - Sayid *#039 - Maternity Leave - Claire *#040 - The Whole Truth - Sun *#041 - Lockdown - Locke *#042 - Dave - Hurley *#043 - S.O.S - Rose, Bernard *#044 - Two For The Road - Ana Lucia *#045 - ? - Eko *#046 - Three Minutes - Michael *#047 - Live Together, Die Alone, Part 1 - Desmond *#048 - Live Together, Die Alone, Part 2 - Desmond Sæson 3 *#049 - A Tale of Two Cities - Jack, Juliet *#050 - The Glass Ballerina - Jin, Sun *#051 - Further Instructions - Locke *#052 - Every Man for Himself - Sawyer *#053 - The Cost of Living - Eko *#054 - I Do - Kate *#055 - Not In Portland - Juliet *#056 - Flashes Before Your Eyes - Desmond *#057 - Stranger in a Strange Land - Jack *#058 - Tricia Tanaka Is Dead - Hurley *#059 - Enter 77 - Sayid *#060 - Par Avion - Claire *#061 - The Man from Tallahassee - Locke *#062 - Exposé - Nikki, Paulo *#063 - Left Behind - Kate *#064 - One of Us - Juliet *#065 - Catch-22 - Desmond *#066 - D.O.C - Sun *#067 - The Brig - Locke *#068 - The Man Behind the Curtain - Ben *#069 - Greatest Hits - Charlie, Karl, Alex *#070 - Through the Looking Glass, Part 1 - Jack *#071 - Through the Looking Glass, Part 2 - Jack Sæson 4 *#072 - The Beginning of the End - Hurley, Jack *#073 - Confirmed Dead - Faraday, Miles, Charlotte, Lapidus, Naomi *#074 - The Economist - Sayid *#075 - Eggtown - Kate *#076 - The Constant - Desmond *#077 - The Other Woman - Juliet *#078 - Ji Yeon - Jin, Sun *#079 - Meet Kevin Johnson - Michael *#080 - The Shape of Things to Come - Ben *#081 - Something Nice Back Home - Jack *#082 - Cabin Fever - Locke, Emily *#083 - There's No Place Like Home, Part 1 - Kate, Aaron, Sayid, Sun, Hurley, Jack *#084 - There's No Place Like Home, Part 2 - Kate, Aaron, Sayid, Sun, Hurley, Jack *#085 - There's No Place Like Home, Part 3 - Kate, Aaron, Sayid, Sun, Hurley, Jack Sæson 5 *#086 - Because You Left - Pierre *#087 - The Lie - Hurley *#088 - Jughead - Desmond *#089 - The Little Prince - Kate *#090 - This Place Is Death - Jin, Sun *#091 - 316 - Jack *#092 - The Lifte and Death of Jeremy Bentham - Locke *#093 - LaFleur - Sawyer *#094 - Namaste - Lapidus *#095 - He's Our You - Sayid *#096 - Whatever Happened, Happened - Kate *#097 - Dead Is Dead - Ben *#098 - Some Like It Hoth - Miles *#099 - The Variable - Faraday, Eloise *#100 - Follow the Leader - Richard *#101 - The Incident, Part 1 - Jacob, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid, Ilana, Locke, Jin, Sun, Jack, Juliet, Hurley *#102 - The Incident, Part 2 - Jacob, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid, Ilana, Locke, Jin, Sun, Jack, Juliet, Hurley Sæson 6 *#103 - LA X, Part 1 - Jack, Kate, Locke, Jin, Sun, Sayid, Hurley, Sawyer *#104 - LA X, Part 2 - Jack, Kate, Locke, Jin, Sun, Sayid, Hurley, Sawyer *#105 - What Kate Does - Kate *#106 - The Substitute - Locke *#107 - Lighthouse - Jack *#108 - Sundown - Sayid *#109 - Dr. Linus - Ben *#110 - Recon - Sawyer *#111 - Ab Aeterno - Richard, Ilana, MiB *#112 - The Package - Jin, Sun *#113 - Happily Ever After - Desmond *#114 - Everybody Loves Hugo - Hurley, Desmond, Locke *#115 - The Last Recruit - Locke, Sawyer, Claire, Sayid, Sun, Jin, Jack *#116 - The Candidate - Jack *#117 - Across the Sea - Jacob, MiB *#118 - What They Died For - Jack, Desmond, Ben, Sawyer *#119 - The End - Jack, Ben, Locke, Miles, Claire, Sawyer, Kate, Desmond, Hurley *#120 - The New Man In Charge - Ben Kategori:Episoder